New Girl
by donuts1998
Summary: A new girl moves to the neighborhood, and takes interest in Phineas, Isabella notices this and realizes that now she wasn't the only one after the triangular headed boy.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phineas and Ferb characters.**

**General POV**

Isabella walked into the backyard to see Phineas sleeping under the tree. She walked under the tree and saw that Ferb was in the kitchen making a sandwich, through the glass back door. She couldn't see Masen anywhere. She thought that he must've been hanging out with Baljeet and Buford. She didn't want to leave, so she just sat down next to Phineas. She didn't say anything, afraid that he would wake up, she just sat and watched him.

**Isabella POV**

He looks so peaceful, and cute when he sleeping. He looks like he's out cold, and it's only me and him out here, maybe I could… no, I can't it's too risky. He could wake up to see my lips on his, and there would be no way I get myself out of that. But I may never get a chance like this again. Okay, I'll do it, but just one, and only for a second.

I got on all fours, and then crawled over him. I lifted his head to where I needed it to be, but only slightly so that he wouldn't wake up. Then I slowly started to lean in, our lips only inches away. Then it happened, I felt my lips push against his. My cheeks started to warm up. I pulled away quickly, knowing anyone could come in at any second. Even though it was over my cheeks were still warm, and I was still in shock of the fact I kissed Phineas Flynn! Just then the gate swung open, and Masen came walking in with Buford, Baljeet, and a strange blond girl.

**General POV**

Isabella analyzed the girl. She was cute, had long blond hair, she was around Phineas' height, she wore a light blue dress with matching shoes, and a purple belt.

"Oh hey Masen, who's this?" asked Isabella.

"Oh this is Buford, he's the neighborhood bully, and-"Masen said before getting cutoff.

"No knuckle brain, she meant the girl." said Buford.

"Oh, this is Sally. She moved here from California."

"It's nice to meet you, Sally." said Isabella, extending her hand to shakes Sally's.

"Nice to meet you, too Isabella." said Sally, shaking Isabella's hand.

"How do you already know my name?"

"Well I stopped by this town Fireside Girl lodge to sign up, and saw you picture on the wall under troop leader."

"Your signing up for our troop?"

"Yeah, I was troop leader in my town, so I thought I could join this town's and have my patches transferred. You look like you'll make a great leader."

"Thanks. Welcome to the troop I guess."

"This is going to be so much-, hey who's that?" said Sally pointing to Phineas sleeping against the tree.

"Oh that's my brother." said Masen.

"You mean Ferb?"

"No Phineas."

"Oh, he's cute."

Isabella's eyes widen.

"Well he is free." said Masen.

Isabella elbowed him the arm.

"Ow, what the heck."

"Shut-up!" Isabella whispered to Masen.

He glared at her.

"Well I can introduce you to him." said Masen.

Isabella elbowed him again.

"Seriously stop." Masen said while shaking Phineas awake.

Phineas opened his eyes to see Sally.

"Huh, who are you?" asked Phineas.

"My name's Sally, I just moved here." she shyly.

"Well you want to help us with today's invention?"

"Invention?"

"Yeah, every day we build something usually big and always fun." said Masen.

"Yeah, Ferb probably has the blueprints for what we're doing today." added Phineas.

"I haven't met Ferb yet." said Sally.

"C'mon I'll introduce you." said Phineas, grabbing her hand.

He took her into the house. Isabella gritted her teeth, gripped her fist, and glared at Masen. Baljeet and Buford, back away. Masen got a scared look on his face.

"What?" he said shyly.

"You know what!" barked Isabella.

"No seriously what did I do?"

She saw he was serious.

"You mean we've been best friends for 8 years and you still don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

Baljeet and Buford exchanged confused look, as they were surprised by this news too. Isabella knew whether Masen knew or not, that she now had compition.


	2. Chapter 2: Laser Tag

**Disclaimer: I do not PnF characters.**

**General POV**

What Isabella had feared came to be reality, ever since that day Sally would come over every day. She even started to use her own catchphrase, which was

"Hey Guys, How's it Goin'?"

She even started having problems with her away from Phineas. Sally already had 73 Fireside patches from her old troop, and has already earned 21 since she joined this troop. The other girls have started listening to her, too. They still listen to Isabella more, but listen to Sally, as if she was second in command.

It was a normal day, and Phineas, Ferb, and Masen were planning to build an arena to play laser tag. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford had already arrived, and then Sally came in.

"Hey guys, How's it Goin'?" she said walking through the gate.

"Oh hey Sally, we were just building the laser tag arena." responded Phineas.

"What Are You Guys Doing Out Here!" Candace yelled coming outside.

"What we're always doing when we're always doing when you come ask us that question, we're building something." said Masen.

"Yeah, but what you little smart alike!"

"A laser tag arena."

"Yeah, Candace you want to join? Stacy can be your partner." said Phineas.

"Wait, why'd you mention Stacy?" asked Candace.

"Because I'm right here." said Stacy, standing behind Candace.

"Oh hey Stacy, when did you get here?"

"Hello, I've been standing here the whole time."

"Oh, I guess I didn't see you there. Well if you excuse me I got to go bust my brothers!"

"Aw, c'mon Candace, have some fun and play laser tag."

"Grrr… Fine, but you get off the hook just this one time!" Candace yelled to Phineas.

"Great! Okay guys, so now let's get our partners!" He said pulling out his clipboard.

"Um… Phineas." said Sally raising her hand.

"Yeah, what is it Sally?" said Phineas.

"I was wondering if we could be partners."

Isabella turned to look at Phineas.

"Sure."

Her eyes widened. That was what she was going to ask him.

"Just let me make just changes to the list." He said while writing on the clip board.

"Okay, well that means I'm with Sally, Isabella's with Baljeet, Masen's with Ferb, Candace is with Stacy, and Buford's by himself since him said a partner would just slow him down."

"That's right, I would have to drag them around with me, and Buford ain't doing that." said Buford.

"Okay so everyone get with your partners and grab your lasers and head in, to find a hiding spot." said Phineas.

Once everyone was in, Ferb pressed a button and it activated the fog, and dimed the lights. Everyone's vest started to glow. Everyone scattered in seconds.

"Don't worry Isabella, I'll protect." said Baljeet.

Isabella was looking around, not paying attention to Baljeet.

"Uh, hello Isabella?"

"She spotted Phineas and Sally and they were, HOLDING HANDS!

"Isabella? You've spotted Phineas and Sally, Um, I think maybe we shouldn't mess, I mean Phineas designed this place and the lasers, he'd probably know how to use them better than us." said Baljeet.

Isabella was full of anger, than pointed her laser at Phineas, and shot. The laser shot across the course and hit Phineas' vest straight in the middle.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Phineas said as he turned to see Isabella.

"Uh-oh, it's Isabella and Baljeet." Said Phineas.

Sally ran in front of him and shot back at them. Isabella dodged it, but Baljeet was hit.

"Ah, I've been hit!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

He laid on the ground shaking.

"Isabella come closer." he said whispering.

"No, because if I come out in the open she'll shoot me." responded Isabella.

"Isabella *gasp* tell my mom… I love her."

"You can tell her that yourself, because you're not really dying, you just got hit. Your about to regenerate in like 5 seconds."

"Really?"

Just then Baljeet's vest lit up.

"I'm Alive!" he yelled.

Then Sally shot him again.

"Dang it!" said Baljeet.

Isabella got ready to jump out and shoot Sally, when Masen ran out and shot her.

"Do what the heck?" said Isabella.

"Well it is a competition. Now!" yelled Masen.

Ferb jumped out from behind the wall that was behind Phineas and Sally, and then shot them both.

"Aw man. Good one guys." said Phineas.

Just then Buford jumped out and shot Ferb.

"Ha, got you Ferb!" exclaimed Buford.

Masen shot Buford, then Candace and Stacy shot Masen, then Baljeet shot Candace, and Stacy shot him, then Phineas regenerated and shot Stacy.

**(1 hour later)**

Everyone walked out of the arena.

"Okay, okay fun's over, now it's time to tell mom and-"Candace said before a bright beam hit the arena, and it disappeared.

"Why do I even try?"

"So Phineas, now that we're done, I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new Space Adventure movie tonight?" asked Sally.

"Sure me, Ferb, and Ma-" Phineas said getting cut off.

"No, I mean only you and me."

"Oh, sure." responded Phineas.

Isabella was shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Um… I got to go." said Isabella, speed walking out the backyard.

"What's wrong with her?" said Buford.

Everyone else had a blank stare on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3: Comforting Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

Phineas and Sally had just left for the movie. Ferb was sitting in a chair at the table reading his book, while Masen was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. The doorbell rang and Ferb looked Masen. The doorbell rang again.

"MOM, THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" yelled Masen.

"Can You Get It For Me Please?" Linda yelled back.

"Sure! Ferb, Mom said answer the door."

Ferb glared at him, then walked over and opened the door. When he pulled it open he saw Isabella standing there, looking more sadder than ever.

"Ferb, may I come in?"

Ferb moved out of her, she walked in, and then he shut the door and returned back to his book. Isabella walked over, than sat close to Masen.

"Um… can I help you?" he asked shyly.

"It's just I was thinking, what if Phineas and Sally get closer on that date. Then that means I won't ever have a chance with him." she said.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well I just really need somebody to comfort me right now."

"So?"

"Well I thought since you are my best friend that you could…"

"Could what?"

Ferb looked up from his book, and thought to himself '_Is he really that dense?'_

"Well, comfort me." said Isabella.

"Oh… well I'm not really that good at comforting people, but I guess I could give it a try." said Masen.

Ferb sat up and listened. He had to see this, because he knew Masen was never compassionate or comforting to anyone in any way.

"Well maybe you can fight with Sally, to the death, for Phineas' affection." suggested Masen.

Isabella gave him the strangest look he had ever seen, while Ferb used his hand to cover his mouth while he snickered.

"Are you crazy? I would never kill somebody!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Okay, well than maybe you should look for other guys." said Masen.

"_I not sure, but I think Ferb's been checking you out._" he whispered to her.

"What?" she said out loud.

Ferb gave Masen an evil stare, then picked up his book and went upstairs.

"You're right." said Isabella.

"About what?" asked Masen.

"You're not good at comforting people."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"How about just keep quiet."

Masen closed his mouth, and then she grabbed his arm, lifted it, then laid her head on his shoulder and pulls his arm around herself.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She just lay there, and looked at the ground. They just sat there, Masen not knowing what to do next, and then he looked her as her eyes started to water.

"Wait, please don't cry!" he said, but it was too late tears started dripping down her face.

_What do I do? _He thought to himself. He started to pat her on the back, but she still was crying. Masen pulled out his phone, and was about to call Ferb, but remembered that he was mad at him. So he speed dialed Jeremy, who was on a date with Candace.

"Hello." said someone on the other end of the call.

"Jeremy!" yelled Masen.

"Yeah what is it Masen." responded Jeremy.

"I need to know how to make a girl feel good."

"Why?"

"Well because Isabella's here and-"

"Say no more, I knew there was a reason you two were so close."

"Wait, what are you-"

"So tell me what's happening."

"Well she's laying on me crying and I can't get her to stop."

"Okay first grab her hand."

Masen looked over and took her hand.

"Okay got it."

"Next complement her."

"Okay. Um… Isabella, I like your shoes."

She continued to cry.

"Dude it's not working!"

"No I mean something like the way she looks, and don't say it like you in a conversation with her say it like you mean it."

"Um… who are you talking to?" asked Candace.

"You're brother, he's trying to romance Isabella."

"Oh. I knew they would get together."

"So did I."

"Wait a second guys, are we on the same page here?" cut in Masen.

"Dude just do it."

"Okay."

Masen looked at her, and focused, then said

"Isabella you are the cutest thing I ever saw."

She stopped crying and looked at him.

"Okay, she stopped, now what?" asked Masen.

"Now just-"Jeremy said before being cut-off by Candace.

"The movie's about to start."

"Okay, I got to go." said Jeremy.

"What do I do so she won't cry again?"

"Just be romantic, take her out to do something fun. Bye." Jeremy said, hanging up.

"Be romantic?" Masen said to himself.

"What does that have to do with cheering-"

"What did you say I was?" asked Isabella cutting in.

"Um… want to go do something?" he asked her.

"Sure." she said.

"Okay great, I'll see if Ferb wants to come."

"Okay." said Isabella, stilled a little bit sad.

Masen went upstairs and entered his, Ferb's, and Phineas' shared bedroom.

"Hey Ferb, me and Isabella are going out to do something, wanna come?" asked Masen.

Ferb closed his book, then stood up, and followed Masen downstairs.

"Wait, hang on I'll be right back." said Masen.

Masen went to Linda's room and said

"Mom, is it okay if me Isabella, and Ferb went out to do something?"

"Yeah sure, where you are going?" asked Linda.

"Um… I don't actually know yet, maybe the movies, skating, or somewhere fun."

"Okay, just be in the house by nine."

"Got it." said Masen, walking to the stairs.

Masen went downstairs, and then put his arms around Ferb and Isabella.

"Okay guys lets go." He said as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Skate Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

Masen, Ferb, and Isabella were on their way to the skating rink. They arrived and went in. Even though she agreed to go with them, she was still pretty depressed about the whole Sally thing. Masen and Ferb could tell this by the way she was acting. When they arrived at the counter, they had to pay to rent their skates.

"Dude, those skates where $5 a skate. I'm telling you it would have been cheaper to just build our own skating rink." said Masen.

Ferb just stared at him. They sat to put on their skates, and then got on in the rink.

"Whoa, wha, wha, okay, okay I got this, I can do this." Masen said while trying to balance on the skates. Then he started to balance pretty well.

"Hey this is pretty easy." said Masen, and then he looked for Isabella, who was skating way better than him.

"Hey Isabella, watch this." said Masen, skating really fast past her, then somehow managed to spin around. She smiled at the fact that he tried to impress her. That's when Ferb came skating in doing all sorts of tricks like spinning, flipping, figure eights.

"Ferb, what the heck, are you trying to 1-up me- whooa!" Masen yelled slipping on the floor.

Isabella giggled at the sight of that. Then Ferb started to laugh. Then Masen started to laugh.

"Ha, Ha, I don't get it." said Masen.

Then they all turned to see Buford and Baljeet skating over.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Isabella.

"We come here on Mondays, to practice for our skating team." said Buford.

"But todays Friday?" said Masen

"So."

"Whatever."

"Hey do you guys want to play freeze tag?" said Baljeet.

"Yeah." said Masen.

"Sure" said Isabella.

Ferb responded with a thumbs up.

"Hey where's dinner bell?" asked Buford.

Isabella closed her eyes.

"Icks-nay on Ineas-ay." whispered Masen.

"Whatever, let's play!" said Buford.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House)**

Phineas and Sally walked up to Phineas' front door.

"Thanks for the great night." said Sally.

"Yeah it was fun." said Phineas.

"Well I should be going." she said.

"Yeah, well see ya later." said Phineas.

She started to walk off, but turned around and kissed him. Phineas' eyes widened. It was his first kiss, but to him, for some reason, it felt like his second. She pulled back and smiled at him, then walked away. He didn't say anything, then turned and entered his house. He looked around for Ferb, or Masen, but didn't see either of them. He went to his mom's room and asked her

"Where are Ferb and Masen?"

"Oh, they and Isabella went out to do something." she responded.

"What?"

"I don't know, I think he said something about the skating rink and the movies. You can go find them if you like."

"Thanks mom." Phineas said, as we walked away.

He was just at the movie theater, so he decided he would check the skating rink first.

**(Danville Skating Rink)**

Masen was skating at healthy pace, making sure he was at least 10 feet from Buford, who was it. Buford, however, was after Baljeet first, like always.

"Buford, why do you always go after me first?" yelled Baljeet, as he skated away from Buford.

"Because, you're always the easiest to catch." Buford responded.

Buford sped up, then tagged Baljeet, who now had to stay still no matter what, but he was still moving do to the momentum he had gained skating, then crash he crashed into the wall.

"Ouch, the pain I'm feeling is indescribable!" said Baljeet, with his face still against the wall.

Buford just laughed, and then spotted Isabella and Ferb. They were hiding near a corner and was now trapped. Buford charged for them.

"Hey leave them alone!" yelled Masen.

They turned to see Masen.

"And if I refuse?" said Buford.

"Then I'll make you."

"How are you going to that, you can't touch me without being frozen!"

"I have my ways." Masen said as he charged for him.

Buford not able to resist a challenge charged back. They got closer, and closer. Then as they were only 5 feet away, Masen jumped and flew over Buford causing him to skate into the wall. Isabella and Ferb shouted

"Yes!" at the same time.

"Hey why didn't you save me?" yelled Baljeet from the floor.

"Because whether I saved you or not, you still would've have been tagged first." responded Masen.

"True." said Baljeet.

Ferb skated over to Masen and showed him the time on his watch. The watch showed it was 8:45 P.M.

"Guys we better start heading back." said Masen.

"But how do we know who won?" yelled Buford from the floor.

Ferb, Isabella, and Masen exchanged looks, then skated over to Buford, and touched him.

"There you win." Masen said as they skated towards their shoes.

"See I told I'll win!" Buford gloated to Baljeet.

"Yeah but it was by default." said Baljeet.

"Default's the best kind of victory." said Buford.

As they were switching their skates for shoes, Isabella said to Masen,

"Thanks for saving us."

"It was nothing." Masen responded.

"Literally, since we quit like 30 seconds later." added Ferb.

They walked out of the building to see Phineas, running up.

"Hey guy, what are doing." asked Phineas.

"Going home." responded Masen.

"No I mean before that."

"Oh, we were just playing freeze tag right Ferb."

Ferb nodded.

"Sounds fun, oh hey Isabella."

Isabella kept as quiet as Ferb.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House)**

"So how was your date?" Isabella finally got the courage to ask.

"Oh, well it was great. Sally even kissed me." Phineas said.

Isabella kept her eyes from watering, she didn't want Phineas to see her cry over him. She took a deep breath then said

"Well I better be getting home, it's kind of late."

"Okay." said Phineas.

She hugged Masen and Ferb.

"Thanks for the fun night." She said.

"Thank You for the fun night." said Masen.

"Bye Masen, bye Ferb, bye P-Phineas." She said before walking back to her house.

"Later." yelled Masen.

Then the three brothers walked in the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Whoa!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

Isabella was walking over to the Flynn- Fletcher house when she spotted Sally and Phineas in the backyard. She stopped. She couldn't take another day of Sally flirting with Phineas. Then she saw Masen walking out the backyard gate, and then ran up to him.

"Whatcha Doin'?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm going to get materials for today's project." responded Masen.

"What are you building?"

"I don't know. Phineas said to bring back whatever I can get and we would figure out something to build with that."

"Oh well can come with?"

"Sure, but why not go to the backyard?"

"Because Sally flirting with Phineas is so annoying."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, she's taking Phineas' attention off the invention, so it makes us get done later than usual."

"Well good, I thought I was the only one who didn't like it."

They continued to walk until they reached the supplies store. They spread out, and everything they thought interesting, and then put it in a shopping cart. They pushed the cart up to the counter. The clerk scanned the items, and then they paid and grabbed the bags and started to walk back. They walked through the gate to see Ferb making blueprints, Candace on her cell phone probably talking to their mother, and Sally and Phineas still talking and laughing. Isabella walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand, it was in the movie." said Sally, before turning back to Phineas.

"So Phineas, what are we building?" asked Masen.

"Um, me and Phineas were talking and you just interrupted." said Sally.

"Sally it's okay." said Phineas.

"No it's not, you're his brother, he has the right to talk to you whenever he wants." said Isabella.

"Isabella it's alright." said Masen.

"Why don't you mind your own business." said Sally.

"My best is my own business!" Isabella said getting in her face.

"Is this really about Masen, or about your little crush on Phineas!" said Sally, smugly.

"I don't have a-"

"Oh, then is this because your now second place in the Fireside troop."

Isabella clenched her fist.

"I-"

"You what, have to know why he never responds to your hints?"

Isabella looked at Phineas.

"You knew?"

"Knew what?" said Phineas.

Ferb and Candace were watching everything play out, wide eyed.

"Isabella has a crush on Phineas?" asked Masen.

Ferb slapped his forehead. '_I knew he'd forget, but really this soon?' _Ferb to himself.

"Of course, everyone knows that you idiot!" said Sally.

"What did you call me?" said Masen.

"Hey don't talk to him like that-"yelled Isabella getting cut off.

"Why so you can?"

"What?"

"You can say whatever you want to this joker, and he'll still do whatever you say!"

"No I wouldn't!" argued Masen.

"Yes you would. Phineas can you please tell your brother to not be so weird, and Isabella to leave."

Phineas was wide eyed, and his mouth was wide open. He just stood there shocked as ever.

"No!" said Masen.

"You leave."

"You think Phineas is going to kick his girlfriend out." said Sally.

Isabella couldn't believe it, Phineas would date a girl like Sally, but not her. She held back her tears, she didn't care if Phineas saw her cry now, but wasn't going to give Sally the satisfaction.

"Fine, Phineas if it's so hard to decide who you want to leave I'll decide for you." Isabella said turning to leave.

"NO!" Everyone turned to look at Masen.

"Phineas May Be The One Who Decides What We Build Each Day But It Doesn't Mean We Do Everything He Says, And I Say Sally Leaves, And Isabella Stays!" yelled Masen.

"Hey why don't you-"

"And Another Thing I'm Not Stupid, Just Because I'm Slower Than Everyone Else Doesn't Mean I'm Stupid, How Many People Can Say That Them And Two Other People Built A Freakin' Rollercoaster That Stretched Across The Whole City In Under 3 Hours, You Sure Can't!"

"Whoa, does he always do this when he gets mad?" asked Candace.

"We wouldn't know he never gets mad, annoyed sometimes, but never mad." responded Ferb.

"The Only Reason That Your Putting Isabella Down Is Because You Know That She Better Than You In Every Way! In Sports, In School, In Dancing, In Romance, In Fashion, In Looks, In Personality, And Especially At Being A Good Friend!"

"Um… I have more patches-"she said before getting cut off.

"Yeah, And I Bet One Of Them is Being A Jerk, And Another's For Cheating!"

"In cheating?" she said.

"Yeah Because I Looked At Your Record When I Was Going Through The Fireside Records!"

"Why?" Sally asked, a little afraid.

"Well I asked him to help go through them to find the award for most patches earned in a week, and I guess he might have checked yours and probably others files." said Isabella.

"Wait you trusted this guy with our personal information?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, Because This Guy Is Way More Trustworthy Than You! Now Get Out!" yelled Masen.

"Phineas, please tell your deranged brother to calm down." said Sally.

Phineas just stood there in shock, then finally said

"No."

"What?" questioned Sally.

"I said No! Nobody insults my best friend, calls my brother an idiot, or tells me what to do! Masen's right you are a jerk!" said Phineas.

"Actually I said she was a lot more, than just a jerk." added Masen.

"No one ever has gotten Masen mad, except you." said Phineas.

"Fine, I'll go!" Sally said walking to the gate.

"And by the way you're a bad kisser!"

"No he's not!" said Masen.

"How would you know?"

"Isabella, go kiss Phineas!"

"Um, Masen I don't think that a good idea. "said Isabella, even though that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"GO KISS PHINEAS!"

Isabella, frightened ran over a kissed Phineas on the lips. Both Phineas and Isabella started to blush. Isabella pulled away.

"Now How Was It?" yelled Masen.

At the same time both Phineas and Isabella said

"It was Wonderful!"

"Ha In Your Face!" yelled Masen, pointing at Sally.

Sally squinted eyes, then ran through the gate.

"Okay now that's over, are we building something or what Phineas?" asked Masen.

"What? Oh, yeah let's get started I guess." Phineas as he walked over to see Ferb's plans.

Isabella walked over to Masen.

"Thanks for defending me, and for making kiss Phineas." she said.

"You wanted to kiss Phineas?" asked Masen.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. Then walked over and joined the others, leaving Masen with a dumb- founded love on his face.

**Thanks for reading my story, guys. Let me know how I did!**


End file.
